1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hermetic reciprocating piston compressor, and more particularly to a hermetic reciprocating piston compressor having a reduced discharge pulse structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor having a conventional discharge pulse reduced structure is disclosed in Korean patent application No. 2001-11835, which is an unpublished prior application of the applicant.
The compressor having the above conventional discharge pulse reduced structure has the remarkable improvement of reducing vibration and noise. However, a problem exists in that the starting voltage and the power consumption are increased due to the passage resistance of the discharging part.
Moreover, if a different end of the discharge passage of the cylinder block is reduced and the diameter of the connection pipe and the discharge passage is broadened to improve the above-mentioned problem, then the starting voltage and the power consumption is reduced, however, this increases the problem of noise.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problem of conventional compressors, and to provide a hermetic reciprocating piston compressor having a discharge pulse reduced structure capable of reducing vibration, noise, starting voltage, and power consumption.
The above object is accomplished by providing a hermetic reciprocating piston compressor according to the present invention, comprising: a cylinder block; a cylinder head that is attached at the cylinder block and has a discharging chamber; a valve plate inserted between the cylinder block and the cylinder head: a first discharging muffler connected with the discharging chamber by a discharging passage disposed at the valve plate and the cylinder block; and a second discharging muffler, in fluid communication with the first muffler, and having a discharging pipe connected at one end thereof to the second discharging muffler, wherein the connection pipe comprises plural in a middle part thereof, with the plural passages becoming one passage at both ends thereof at the connections of the connecting pipe to the discharging mufflers.
It is preferable that the connection pipe is disposed so that the middle part thereof is immersed in cooling oil, that there be two passages in the middle of the connection pipe, and the ratio of the cross-sectional areas of the two passages of the connection pipe is 1:1.
Moreover, it is preferable that the inner diameters of both ends of the connection pipe are between approximately 1.5 and 4.0 mm, the inner diameters of the two passages in the middle part are between approximately 1.5 and 4.0 mm, the length of the connection pipe is between approximately 70 and 170 mm, and the volume of the first discharging muffler and the second discharging muffler is between approximately 25 and 50 cc.